Infatuated
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: Why was it that, if I had never loved—or even liked—him before, I was completely infatuated with him now? Maybe it was his good looks but personally, I think it was his attitude… InoxNaruto. And some InoxSasuke
1. Prologue

**Skullz&Rozez- **_**Infatuated**_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. _

Why was it that, if I had never loved—or even liked—him before, I was completely infatuated with him now? Maybe it was his good looks; but personally, I think it was his attitude… InoxNaruto.

Prologue: 8th grade

I walked into the schoolyard. Sakura was at my side in an instant, chatting nonchalantly as we walked over to our friends. I held my tennis racket in my hand as I walked, proudly showing my purple and pink baby off to everyone who could see it.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" Sakura asked, giving me the chance to (finally) speak. I smiled, and held my racket for Sakura to see

"My dad bought it for me as a congratulations for being first singles" I said. Sakura sighed. A gift from my father was like a gift from a boy. Unexpected, he lived on the other side of the US, sending an occasional email on Christmas or my birthday. But this weekend, after I had emailed him about getting the position of first singles on the school's girls' tennis team, he had sent me a present. I had been cautious at first, not knowing what to expect; but the racket was fabulous.

"That's cool!" Sakura said, as I handed her the racket. Well that was what she would say, she didn't play tennis. I don't even know if she'd ever held a racket before. But the comment was good. "I wish I had a father who did stuff like that for me"

I frowned, "at least you have a father. My dad only sends me an email, like, once a year," I said, my cheerful mood disappearing quickly. "This was the most unexpected thing he ever did for me"

"Oh, right" Sakura sighed. "What is he _doing_?" Sakura suddenly asked, she pointed over towards our group of friends. Sasuke was in the center, holding a cage of some sort. Hinata seemed to be screaming as she looked inside. I had to check this out…

"Sasuke!" I shouted, running up to him. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I peered into the cage. A rather large tarantula poked its long furry legs out of the top. Sasuke pushed it back into the cage with a stick.

"It's a tarantula," Sasuke said, _obviously…_

"You're such a five-year-old!" Sakura said, slapping Sasuke on the arm. Then she squealed as Sasuke moved the cage closer to her.

"Sasuke, you really are an asshole," I snapped. Sasuke frowned and put the cage down. He shook his head. "Anyway, school picture day is today" He announced to me.

I screamed. "You're not serious?" I asked. Sasuke nodded, he took a schedule out of his pocket. "Read it for yourself" I snatched the schedule away from him.

_Picture day, September 18__th_

I looked myself over. The one day I don't straighten my hair is the one day we have stupid pictures. I looked over at Hinata. "I called you last night, you didn't say anything was happening today!" I blamed my mistake on her; it was Hinata, she wouldn't care anyway.

"I forgot" Hinata explained. "I'm sorry"

I laughed "It's not your fault, Hinata" Suddenly I remembered my tennis racket, and I held it up "Change of subject, look what my dad got me"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "It's just a tennis racket" He said, I sighed "They cost like, twenty bucks at Models"

I glared at Sasuke. Trust the emo boy to ruin your day… "Shut up, Sasuke"

Math class, first class on my schedule. I sighed, not my favorite as a Monday morning first class. I dragged my heavy backpack, full of weekend homework, into the classroom. Naruto and his groupies were seated at a table in the back, left corner. I ignored them and sat down with Hinata in the front.

I'm not the kind of girl who likes the front of the classroom, but I was in no mood for putting up with Naruto's jeers today. Especially when my day was going moderately well. I got my homework out, and handed it to the teacher, Asuma.

Asuma looked at the class, his eyes going from face to face. After a few moments, he spoke "Where is Gaara?" his voice was cold, and he was in no mood for a missing student. Especially Gaara, who spent every other class skipping with Naruto.

"I don't know" someone called out, "Skipping?" Someone else suggested. Everyone was speaking at once, and everyone was looking at Naruto, Gaara's best friend.

Asuma stared into Naruto's blue eyes. The teacher raised an eyebrow "So?" He asked dangerously. There would be no crap from Naruto today…

"I think he's sick" Kiba called out.

"Was I asking you?" Asuma turned for a second to look at the brunette. Then he turned back to Naruto.

The blonde boy shrugged. "What makes you think I know where Gaara is?" Naruto asked, his temper rising.

Asuma stayed moderately cool. "You two are constantly in trouble for skipping school, why _wouldn't_ you know?" Some kids in the class snickered.

I looked over at Hinata. "There he goes again, getting in trouble for something he didn't do" I whispered. Hinata's large white eyes were concentrated on Naruto, like she was watching to see if he would jump and do a back flip at any second and she didn't want to miss it. I wasn't stupid though, she was just getting a good look at him when she could, since it wouldn't look so obvious if everyone else was looking at him too.

Asuma turned away from Naruto, as if he was no longer angry. He wrote two math problems on the board, "Solve" He said, then he walked over to Naruto's desk "Tell Gaara if he doesn't come in tomorrow without a good excuse, he's getting a detention." Asuma said in a dangerously soft voice.

Naruto nodded "Sure, whatever" he said, then he moved his head, trying to see around Asuma. "You're blocking my view" Naruto said disrespectfully a second later. Asuma looked down at the blonde boy

"You're a word away from getting a detention." Asuma said in the same soft voice. He walked back to his desk, "Finish your work" he said to everyone, Naruto especially.

"I have a free next" I said, comparing schedules with Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. Sasuke nodded,

"Me too" 

"I wish," Hinata said quietly, she looked at her schedule "Orchestra" she sighed. I could tell Sasuke was about to laugh, but thought against it.

Lunch felt like a ten-minute period. I hadn't even finished my sandwich before the bell rang and Sakura and Hinata departed to their classes.

"Come on" Sasuke got up, and dumped his uneaten food in the trash, then placed his tray on the conveyer belt to be cleaned up by the cafeteria workers. I followed suit. We left the cafeteria, and were walking to our favorite spot on campus.

"I hate him!" I murmured, as I saw Naruto, Gaara, and Neji playing basketball on the blacktop court.

Sasuke turned to me, "Who?" He asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Naruto, who else?" I slapped Sasuke's face.

"OOOh, look who's in control!" A voice said from behind us as we passed the basketball court.

Obviously Naruto had been watching Sasuke and I closely.

"Go away, Naruto" I said through my teeth.

"I was here first," Naruto said, spinning the basketball on the tip of his finger. He faked throwing it at my face.

"You're so immature, Uzumaki" Sasuke snapped. They had known each other their for a long time, and their similar lives made them rivals.

"Standing up for the girl, huh?" Naruto asked. He moved to the side of me Sasuke wasn't on, and draped his arm around my shoulder. "You like her. Huh, Uchiha?" Naruto asked. I squirmed out of Naruto's grasp. He laughed, and walked back to Sasuke's side of me.

"Shut up, Uzumaki" Sasuke snapped, shoving the blonde boy to the ground. Some Naruto's girls gasped. Gaara and Neji blinked as they watched their best friend fall to the ground.

Naruto got up and brushed himself off, as if nothing happened. "You're never going to get her, Uchiha" Naruto said. He turned and signaled for his friends to follow him off the blacktop.

**Well that's it for the prologue. If you're wondering who the main character is, it's Ino. Who has a crush on Sasuke, who thinks of her as just a friend. And there is Naruto, who gets a sudden interest in Ino in later chapters. **

**I know this chapter was short, but it's only the prologue. Later chapters **_**will**_** be longer!**

**Please review and tell me if you like it; or if you don't like it, what I need to improve on!**


	2. The Beginning

**Skullz&Rozez- **_**Infatuated**_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. _

Why was it that, if I had never loved—or even liked—him before, I was completely infatuated with him now? Maybe it was his good looks; but personally, I think it was his attitude… InoxNaruto.

Just a quick thanks to my reviewers, I LOVE you guys.

And Dark Hope Assasin, I'd like to say Ino might get slightly wimpier, but I sort of like it that way… and the whole "Ino likes Sasuke" thing is going to get bigger in later chapters…

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was 9th grade when it happened. Well, it wasn't much of a _big _thing, but it was something my friends would never forget… I was on the bus to school, it was a new school, but with the same people as last year, just with another school combined. It was moderately crowded on the bus. I'd seen worse on the bus to my old school.

The bus stopped and two people came on. I recognized one of them, Naruto Uzumaki, my least favorite person at school, but the other person was some old lady I knew nothing about. Naruto spotted me in the back of the bus, and before I knew it, he was sitting next to me, acting remotely like a normal person.

"Hi, Ino!" He said, removing his backpack from his back so he could sit down. I waved back, not in the mood to talk. My iPod was on, and I was listening to Rehana. "How was your summer?" Naruto asked, when I didn't reply

"Fine." I said quietly. Naruto pulled the earphone out of my ear that was closest to him

"Not so talkative are you?" He asked, peering over my shoulder to look at what I was listening to. "Rehana" he murmered almost silently.

"I can be, " I answered him, ignoring the next thing he said. "just not with you"

Naruto frowned, "It's a new school year Ino," He said, "You're just holding onto lower school like it's our future." He looked at his feet. I stayed silent, listening to my music like it was the only thing that mattered to me.

But something was bugging me; a question that, no matter what I did, wouldn't leave me alone. _Why was Naruto acting nice?_ It was bugging me. He never liked me, never even paid any attention to me, unless it was criticizing me. But now, he was normal, _mature_…

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked, not bothering to think about how rude it was. Naruto looked back up at me. He stared into my eyes for a moment, then answered:

"You're eyes are blue, but that one-" he pointed to my right eye "-has a little green in it" Naruto smiled. It sickened me.

"Naruto, seriously" I snapped, loosing my small amount of patience.

"Why? Because we're not kids anymore" he said. Then he shrugged.

"So we're friends?" I asked. He shrugged, and smiled. "So when we see each other in class, you'll wave and say hi to me?" The thought sickened me.

"I guess"

"You're an asshole, Naruto"

I got up, the bus had come to a stop, and we had finally reached school. Naruto stood up as he looked out the window. 

"There's the school," He announced, pointing out the window to a large high school with the large letters _KONOHA HIGH_ on the front. Naruto could be real obvious sometimes…

I breathed a sigh of relief, and pushed him "So why don't we leave before the bus starts to move again?" I shoved past Naruto, and got out of the bus. I put my earphones back into my ears, and cranked the volume up as high as it would go. Naruto walked next to me until we got into the school building. I think he was talking to me, but I wasn't listening to him.

I walked into my homeroom. "Hey Ino," Sasuke said, he was sitting in the corner all by his lonesome, emo self. I snickered, then sat down next to him.

"Guess who rides the bus with me to school!" I exclaimed madly. Sasuke shook his head, and pulled his earphones off.

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone turned to me.

"What about him?" Neji asked. Oh snap, _he's_ in my homeroom too…

"Nothing, he just rides the same bus to school as I do" I snapped "Nothing you have to report to him that I said. It's not like I kissed him!" I paused for a second, thinking about what I had said, "If I _had_ kissed him… I would be washing my mouth out with mouthwash, and everything," I snapped. Neji looked away. Obviously there was no story for him to repeat to every other girl in school about me… too bad…

"Did you kiss him?" Sasuke asked, clearly disturbed.

"What would make you think that?" I asked. "I don't even like him as a _friend_!" Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Good"

I closed my eyes, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I hate Monday mornings" I murmured. Sasuke adjusted himself, and leaned his head on top of mine.

"Me too" he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

It was a secret, a secret I would never tell anyone. I liked him—not Naruto, Sasuke. In fact, I loved him, I had since 6th grade. But it would break Sakura's heart to know that, so I never brought it up.

My mind raced back to last year, when Naruto had teased me and Sasuke about "liking" each other… and perhaps he had been right about it all along…

**Flashback:**

_I slapped Sasuke's face. _

"_OOOh, look who's in control!" A voice said from behind us as we passed the basketball court. _

_Obviously Naruto had been watching Sasuke and I closely._

"_Go away, Naruto" I said through my teeth. _

"_I was here first," Naruto said, spinning the basketball on the tip of his finger. He faked throwing it at my face._

"_You're so immature, Uzumaki" Sasuke snapped. They had known each other for a long time, and their similar lives made them rivals. _

"_Standing up for the girl, huh?" Naruto asked. He moved to the side of me Sasuke wasn't on, and draped his arm around my shoulder. "You like her. Huh, Uchiha?" Naruto asked. I squirmed out of Naruto's grasp. He laughed, and walked back to Sasuke's side of me. _

"_Shut up, Uzumaki" Sasuke snapped, shoving the blonde boy to the ground. Some Naruto's girls gasped. Gaara and Neji blinked as they watched their best friend fall to the ground. _

_Naruto got up and brushed himself off, as if nothing happened. "You're never going to get her, Uchiha" Naruto said. He turned and signaled for his friends to follow him off the blacktop._

End Flashback 

The way Sasuke had stood up for me that day. Like maybe he liked me the way I liked him… Or maybe I'm just dreaming. Sasuke never showed any of his stupid emo feelings, he always hid under black eyeliner, and his long, dark hair.

The bell rang, breaking my train of thought. Sasuke lifted his head off of mine; I jumped up, and grabbed my backpack. "What do you have next, Sasuke?"

"Physics. You?"

"English" I groaned. I'm normally not a slow person. I'm bouncy, and hyper; but on the way to English, I felt sick to my stomach, and tired. I closed my eyes as I reached the door to the English classroom. Slowly, I pulled the door open.

"Welcome," the teacher said. He looked like one of those child molesters. His hair was silver, though he looked about twenty-five. It stuck out to the right side, and his bangs covered his right eye. He was tall, and wore all black. The message his features sent was straight-up child molester…

I scanned the room. The last open seat was at the end of a table, the corner. The seat to my left was occupied by Naruto; I groaned, and looked at Sakura who shrugged.

"What's wrong princess?" Naruto hissed in my ear "Sad you can't sit next to your friends?" He snickered. I kicked him under the table. Naruto made a funny sound the second after my foot came in contact with his shin.

English class went _**SLOOOOOOOOOOWLY**_. By the time it was over, it felt like the last period of the day. It didn't help that it was now raining, and the sky was nearly black.

Sakura took one look outside and shrieked "I _just_ straightened my hair this morning!" She gasped. I nodded in silent agreement. My shirt was white, and very, very thin. Naruto obviously had noticed my white shirt.

"Hey, Ino, what do you have next?" he asked, slinging his arm over my shoulder (I moaned in disgust).

"Spanish," I said, then remembering Naruto didn't take Spanish, I added: "too bad you take French"

"Well that's where I'm going next, so I guess I'll have to walk you to class to make sure you don't slip and fall" He grabbed my arm in one hand, and pushed the building door open in the other, he exited the building, dragging me along with him.

It was raining harder than I though, when I arrived at the door of the modern languages building, I was soaked to the bone. Naruto laughed at me, and waved good-by before entering his classroom.

"Stupid. Blonde. Ass. Hole" I growled as I walked into my Spanish classroom. I was sure my blue bra was showing; I sat next to Sasuke.

Obviously noticing my delema, he handed me his sweatshirt, "Cold?" he asked. I took the sweatshirt. Obviously he didn't know _why_ my arms were crossed over my chest…

Sasuke passed me a note

_What's wrong_

It read. I growled and took a pen out of my backpack.

_Naruto_

Sasuke nodded when he saw my note. He wrote no more, and copied down notes the teacher was writing on the board. Once finished with the notes, Sasuke grabbed his cell phone—good thing we were in the back of the classroom. He flipped open his black phone, and pushed a couple of buttons; texting someone, obviously.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_What did Naruto do to you?_

Sakura.

_Dragged me outside, I'm soaking wet…_

_That bastard_

_Sasuke lent me his jacket though, my white shirt turned see-through_

_Hinata had an umbrella, we walked to Math together. She's in my class._

_Lucky… I have Sasuke… And Neji, lucky me!_

I turned my phone off and snapped it shut. I looked up, verb past tense; we learned this last year. Spanish bored the hell out of me; but finally, it was over. two classes left, then lunch… I could hardly wait…

The lunch bell rang. I've never see such a scramble to get to the cafeteria in my life. I looked to my left, seniors running around like crazy; to my right, Sasuke stood like a night in shining armor. Fearless, and _sexy_.

But Sasuke was only an emo boy who bugged the shit out of me. A _hot_ emo boy, but still an emo boy.

Sasuke and I joined up with Sakura and Hinata in the cafeteria.

"Ewww, Sasuke that's gross!" Sakura shrieked when Sasuke put _waaay_ too much ketchup on his French fries. I admit it, they were soggy and disgusting.

My shirt was still damp from this morning, and my teeth chattered constantly as I drank the broth from my cup of instant ramen.

"cold?" Sasuke asked, for a second time today. I nodded. "Do you want my shirt, too?" he asked. I stared at his shirt, it was old, and would be ten times to big for me.

I slapped Sasuke in the face "That's disgusting, you retard" Secretly I _did_ want the shirt… "Besides, the teachers would murder you!"

Sasuke shrugged "Whatever" he took his iPod out of his pocket, and put the earphones on. He hummed in an off-key tune to whatever song he was listening to. I pulled his iPod out of his hands.

Dead! By My Chemical Romance… Emo bastard…

I sighed, and took one of the earphones out of his ear. I was too lazy to take my own iPod out, and listening to Sasuke's was much more fun…

"Hey Hinata, give me your schedule" I said, reaching out for the folded up piece of white paper on the table. Hinata slid it under my fingers, and I picked it up.

I held Hinata's schedule up to mine "damn" I muttered. Sasuke looked over my shoulder. "We have, like, no classes together" I informed Hinata. She shrugged, sometimes I think my talking during class bugged her.

I turned to Sasuke "can I see _your _schedule?" Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

"That would be top secret," he said, glaring at me, making me freeze and giving me shivers down my back "well, not top secret, but you'll find out eventually" Sasuke laughed, his eyes softening, making my body unfreeze.

I growled, he was such a pain in the butt sometimes…

My eyes drifted around the room, they stopped on a certain person. No matter what I did, I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He was talking at the top of his lungs, and even though I was across the room, I could hear the list of girls he wanted to hook up with, I didn't hear my name, perhaps I had missed it, but I knew it was there. He was standing on the table, looking around the cafeteria. The girls were looking with crush-eyes, and the boys were laughing as he spun around the table. Obviously he was getting what he wanted—attention.

Stupid loudmouthed blonde…

I looked back down at my fingernails, painted purple which was my favorite color. I took Sasuke's iPod, and looked through the songs. Dead! Was getting boring. No song popped out at me, they were all rock which wasn't at all my type of music, but I listened anyway because I'd rather be iPod-earphone-length away from Sasuke instead of across the table.

I chose a random song. Sasuke looked at me.

"Give" he held out his hand. "trust me," his onyx eyes melted my heart, and I gave him the iPod. "You'll like this song" I heard the iPod click as he scrolled through the songs, and finally picked one.

I knew it, I had heard it once before, and I sort of liked it. I smiled as the slightly familiar music called out to me.

Photograph, by Nickleback.

Sasuke hummed along to the tune of the song, and even though his voice was off-key, it gave me a good feeling inside. I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt safe, safer than when I was with Naruto.

The bell rang for sixth period class. I got up immediately, yanking the iPod earphone out of my ear. I didn't know why I was suddenly moving so fast, but I was. I watched Sasuke get up, almost as quickly as I did. As I left the cafeteria, my friends several feet behind me, I felt someone brush my side. I looked into Naruto's blue eyes; I'll admit it, they _were _beautiful. And he _defiantly_ wasn't ugly… But he _was_ an ass…

"Hi, Naruto" I said, no longer in a bad mood; infact, I was in a good one.

"What's with the attitude?" Naruto asked, defiantly noticing the change in my mood

"Well, you won't leave me alone, so I've given up on being mean, and decided to be nice for now" I said, stating the truth. Naruto's eyes widened

"Ino, nice?" he teased. I tried not to loose my temper. So far, so good; I was going to keep it that way… I laughed along with Naruto's rude comment. Like I said, I was going to be nice.

I closed my eyes. Naruto put his arm around my shoulder. His emotions were much easier to read than Sasuke's. Some things about Naruto were nice like that.

"What do you have next?" Naruto asked, "I have a free"

"Me too", I said. I was sure Naruto would want to hang out, and neither Sasuke, Sakura or Hinata had a free this period. I guess I was doomed to hang out with Naruto, who seemed more interested in me than every other girl friend on his MySpace and Facebook put together…

Naruto grinned. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I guess" I shrugged, there was no point in telling him that he was the only person I was _willing _to hang out with.

"Come on, I had a free earlier, there's a really cool place we can chill at" Naruto said, his expression sunny, and his grin wide.

I had no choice but to follow…

We climbed step after step up the modern languages building, after walking down the sidewalk in the pouring rain. I was soaked again, wishing I hadn't given Sasuke his sweatshirt back…

Naruto led me to the top of a staircase

"Where are we?" I asked, staring at the one door at the top of the stairs

"Wanna fly like superman?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever" I answered, not sure _what_ to say to a question like that.

Naruto opened the door. It was a garden. The most beautiful garden in the world, and it was on the roof of the modern languages building! The plants sparkled with rain, and the flowers were in mid-bloom.

Naruto smiled. "Paradise, huh?" He stepped closer to me

"It's beautiful" I murmured, this time I stepped closer to him

"I know." Naruto said, he took one more step towards me; there was not even an inch between us. His soft t-shirt was warm against my arms which were up against my chest.

Naruto removed my arms that were folded across my chest to keep me warmer, and held my hands in his own. I no longer needed my arms folded across my chest to keep me warm; Naruto's body heat was enough.

"Lets fly" Naruto breathed, and he kissed me.

**Well, that's enough, for now… more to come, later!**


	3. The Kiss of Death

**Skullz&Rozez- **_**Infatuated**_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. _

Why was it that, if I had never loved—or even liked—him before, I was completely infatuated with him now? Maybe it was his good looks; but personally, I think it was his attitude… InoxNaruto.

Chapter 2: Kiss of Death

"_Lets fly" Naruto breathed, and he kissed me, _full on the lips. I felt my hands slip out of his, his hands were soon wrapped around me, combing through my wet hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel the hard muscles of his arms as my finger traced his shoulder down to his elbow.

I let myself reach up and touch his long, shaggy, blonde hair. It was soft, and soaking wet from the rain. It wasn't spiky like it was normally when dry. It fell across his forehead, and down his back.

I opened my eyes, and without breaking the kiss, I brushed his bangs from his eyes, so I cold look into the deep, ocean blue. Naruto reached up with one arm, and put his hand on my face. It was warm, and my face tingled at his touch. He then moved his hand across my face, over to my long bangs, and brushed them behind my ears.

Still, we did not break the kiss.

Naruto held my face with both of his hands now, both of my cheeks tingled where his hands were. His hands slipped from my face, to my neck, and onto my shoulders. My hands were wrapped around his waist, and I held my hands together so neither of us would move. And still, we did not break the kiss.

Until finally, Naruto broke away from me, and took two steps back. I hadn't realized until now, how tall and muscular he was. Not to mention how handsom.

"you're beautiful, Ino" He whispered. Suddenly a chill went through my body, and I started shivering violently. "you're going to get sick if we stand out here any longer." Naruto pointed out. I growled.

"T-t-that would be your f-fault if anyone asks" I said,

"You wanted it just as much as I did; you enjoyed it just as much as I did" Naruto said, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the stairs. Once inside the heated building, my shivering died down a bit, but not much.

I wrapped my arms around my chest, and shivered. Naruto held me close to him, it kept me a little warm.

"Where's Uchiha?" Naruto asked, I shrugged

"In class, I suppose" I checked my watch, class hadn't ended yet; in fact, it had barely begun. "Why?"

"You were wearing his sweatshirt earlier, but I noticed he took it back" Naruto explained, "You might need it more than he does right now"

"Hn" I sighed. "What class does he have now?"

"I was asking _you_" Naruto reminded me. I blushed

"Oh" I nodded, "I don't know what class he's in" A light bulb turned on over my head. "Why don't we just check the front desk?" I asked.

"Or, to save us time, you can borrow my sweatshirt" Naruto suggested, already walking in the direction of his stuff. I shrugged, I was freezing cold; it wouldn't hurt would it?

I followed Naruto, who threw a bright orange, soft lump at my face. I caught it. "What the—" I looked it over. There was a large basketball on front and it said 'All Star' in big blue letters. I sighed, and slipped the sweatshirt over my head. If I thought Sasuke's jacket was large, Naruto's was _huge_. It wasn't like he was even fat, it was just how guys wore their clothes.

But, the sweatshirt _was_ warm and comfortable.

"Thanks, Naruto" I said, and then I dropped my backpack and raced off to find someone else to hang out with. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't _fascinating_, but I wasn't in the mood to kiss every few seconds.

I walked into the cafeteria, the floors were slippery from the cold, wet outside, and I tried not to slip as I walked, slowly, over towards Temari and Tenten. I rarely hung out with the two girls, but nevertheless, we were still friends; Tenten was on the girls tennis team with me, and Temari was just an acquaintance.

"Hi, Ino" Tenten spotted me making my way over to the girls, and she waved. I smiled back. "Nice sweatshirt" She commented; I giggled nervously

"It's not mine," I admitted as I sat down on Temari's left. The blonde girl looked up at me. "It's Naruto's; I was cold and he let me borrow it" I felt the color rush up to my cheeks.

"Someone's got the hots for Uzumaki, huh?" Tenten teased, she and Temari giggled, "But I have to admit, he _is_ cute" Tenten's face turned a light pink as she continued to giggle.

"But he's an ass" Temari added. Then she turned to me, looking me over, and looking over the sweatshirt. I noticed her staring at the sweatshirt

"My shirt was white," I explained, watching Temari's eyes as they searched my body

Temari didn't smile "Did he ask you out yet?"

"If he did, I said no"

"But _did_ he?" Tenten asked, suddenly overly-interested in the conversation.

"No," I said, I opened my mouth to say more, but shut it quickly… Things traveled very quickly at this school, especially news involving Naruto…

"There's more" Tenten gasped. She and Temari looked at me for a minute, and Temari opened her mouth.

"You two hooked up, didn't you" She said. It wasn't a question, and she knew she was right. It was just something about Temari, and there was no reason to lie. I said nothing for a few minutes; and neither did they

"You can't tell _anyone_!" I said, glaring at Temari

"Do brothers count?" Temari nodded towards Gaara. I shook my head

"No way!" If Gaara knew, Neji knew… and then _everyone _knew… I wasn't risking my life for that…

"Fine" Temari pouted, crossing her arms. Then she smiled, "You're secret is _safe_"

Secret… Sakura would be told as soon as class got out; and Sasuke would just _find_ out, especially when he saw my new wardrobe… I sighed, nothing was ever perfect when you were in 9th grade.

"It's only the first day too!" Temari said, holding up her hand. "High five for scoring the hot-guy!"

I sighed, and reluctantly slapped her hand.

We talked for what seemed like hours, mostly about Naruto, and the "popular" group. I noticed Naruto in the opposite corner of the cafeteria. I missed it when he walked in, I guess. He was looking at me though, not paying attention to Neji and Kiba's constant chatter. I could tell Naruto was spacing out when Neji slapped the blonde in the back of the head. Kiba laughed, the kind of laugh that looks like the poor person would pee any second.

To be truthful, I wasn't paying any attention to Temari and Tenten either…

Several minutes later the bell rang, signaling the next period. Gym, both Sasuke and Sakura were in that with me, and I was positive it would be canceled in this weather.

Of course, our gym teacher is an asshole. The teachers told us gym was still going on, in the freezing rain, in shorts and t-shirts.

Sakura and I skipped anyway.

"You're sooo lucky" Sakura complained. We were sitting on the top of the steps in the Science Building.

I shrugged. "How, Naruto only _kissed_ me; it's not like we're dating." I said, I could just feel the blood rushing to my face "He probably did it for fifty bucks; tomorrow there will be nothing, we'll be back to hating each other's gut" I hoped what I said was right; but somehow, in my mind, I knew this wasn't over yet…

"But still, all the guys chase after you," Sakura leaned her head on my shoulder, her pink ponytail whipping my face. "Even Sasuke likes you!"

"Sasuke? The freaky emo-boy—no way!" I screeched sarcastically, then I shrugged "He's too emo for love" I added. It was true. Anything that any other guy would think of as sexually _interesting_ he thought of as _normal_. What kind of guy didn't think of _sexual things_ every second of their life?

"But still, he at least _looks _at you" Sakura continued to complain. To be truthful, I wasn't really paying attention to her anymore. "Even if he doesn't make a _move_, I swear he still likes you!"

"A-sexual bastard" I muttered under my breath. Sakura shook her head.

"I swear, he likes you" She exclaimed.

_FINALLY_ the period was over, and the whole day as well. Sports were canceled (tennis anyway) and Sasuke was walking up the stairs.

"Oh shit" I murmered. Sakura looked at me. I turned to leave, but it was too late, Sasuke saw me…

"Ino?" I heard Sasuke's voice; he sounded upset, and I think I knew why.

Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of any more… plus there's a major cliffhanger there!!! 

**AND NOW FOR TWO QUESTIONS TO AGGRAVATE YOU:**

IS INO GOING TO START DATING NARUTO? AND IF SO, IS SHE GOING TO END UP IN THE "POPULAR" GROUP OF KIDS?

**  
HOW PISSED IS SASUKE GOING TO BE WHEN HE FINDS OUT WHAT INO WAS DOING WITH NARUTO?**

**IS INO AND SASUKE'S RELATIONSHIP GOING TO SURVIVE?**

**Only I know the answer to these questions, but I hope you ponder them (You can answer them too in your reviews! Tell me what you think will happen!)**


	4. Cupid's Arrows

**Skullz&Rozez- **_**Infatuated**_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. _

Why was it that, if I had never loved—or even liked—him before, I was completely infatuated with him now? Maybe it was his good looks; but personally, I think it was his attitude… InoxNaruto.

Chapter 3: Cupid's Arrows 

"_Ino?" I heard Sasuke's voice; he sounded upset, and I think I knew why._

"Ino" Sasuke called again. I turned to look at him. Avoiding his face, and concentrating on his feet, I shifted my gaze to his hair, careful to avoid his eyes.

_Relax, Ino!_ I try to calm myself_ He doesn't know what you've done…_ _or does he_. I shake my head.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asks, he reaches forward, I watch his hands move. He's so emo, this sudden burst of emotion sounds strange coming from him. The weirdest part of this was _my_ sudden emotions. I'm not emo, like Sasuke, but suddenly I felt like crying. You know, like you didn't do anything, but you feel like your about to cry. That's how I feel; only I did do something. I hurt my best friend's feelings. The one person I never meant to hurt…

"I'm sorry" I shouted, I surprised myself again by running forward and wrapping my arms around Sasuke's waist, and burying my face in his shirt. And I cried. I've cried countless times before, but nothing like this. This was different. I wasn't crying because _I_ was hurt, I was crying because my _best friend_ was hurt.

Sasuke meant more to me than anyone, and I was so afraid to loose him.

But after this, there would be no way we could stay friends… not once he knew the whole story…

"I'm SORRY, I'M SORRY, _I'M SORRY_!" I shouted, screaming with my face still buried in his shirt. Sasuke did nothing. I couldn't even feel his arms around me, the way mine were around him. I couldn't feel his warm breath on my neck, and I couldn't tell if he was mad, upset, or if he didn't care.

I pulled myself away from him, and painfully allowed myself to look into his eyes. They were empty, bottomless.

He was upset.

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, and I took Naruto's blinding sweatshirt off, and threw it on the ground.

"I HATE HIM!" I shouted. Sasuke looked at me with slightly amused eyes, they were wider now, and the corners of his mouth were ever so slightly turned upwards.

"You think I _hate_ you for kissing Naruto?" He asked me, lightly, there was no sadness in his voice now.

"You're not mad at me?" I was still crying. Damn tears, they wouldn't stop flowing down my cheeks.

"I was," Sasuke shrugged. I reached forward and pulled myself into his arms. He hugged me back this time, and I could feel his hand petting my head. "It hurts me to see such a beautiful girl cry"

I closed my eyes. My purple room was not such an inspiration when it came to writing in my diary. I did what I normally do when I can't think straight. I took a picture, crinkled and folded from the inside of a book. One line in the book, marked with the picture and old faded yellow highlighter. It's been a long time since I saw the picture.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and I, ten years old, our arms wrapped around each other, inseparable friends. It was back when Sasuke wasn't emo, and Sakura wasn't slutty, and Hinata wasn't too quiet. Back when Sasuke and I were only friends, and Naruto never talked to us. Back when we were happy.

The tears came back to my eyes. I missed that Sasuke. The one who, no matter what happened, he would smile. He had such a beautiful smile back then too.

I read the quote, fifty million times in my head. I didn't need to read the book to read it. I had it memorized a while ago, actually.

"_I want a relationship I can finally sink my teeth into" _

I had always loved that quote, it made me smile at it, sometimes even laugh. But now, it made me wonder. Would Naruto sink his teeth into me?

Or had he already?

My eyes felt suddenly heavy, and I put the book down. Soon I was asleep, dreams of Naruto and Sasuke flooded into my head.

I woke up at 6:00 am, not because of my alarm clock, but my phone. The ring tone was blasting, only slightly muffled from being under my pillow. I lifted my pillow and flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Ino?" A voice asked on the other line. My stupid shitty phone made voices distorted, but I could tell who it was.

Sasuke.

"Who else would it be?" I snapped. "You woke me up, asshole"

"Sorry Ino," Sasuke said. I couldn't hear the emotion in his voice, but I could care less. I just wanted to go to sleep again. "I only have one question" Sasuke could somehow sense my longing to go back to sleep.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Naruto a couple?" I sighed

"No, and trust me, Sasuke…" I struggled to phrase it nicely for Naruto's sake, even though the blonde wasn't there. "We never will be"

I could hear a relieved sigh on the other end

"Why?" 

"I love you"

I woke up an hour later, got dressed, and thought about the conversation I had just had. It had to be a dream. Sasuke was too emo for thoughts like that. Constantly hiding behind eyeliner, he was too shy too.

I pulled my purple sweatshirt over my head, remembering it today, even though it wasn't raining and was likely to be warm.

I got on the bus. Naruto sat next to me again today.

"Hi, Ino" He greeted me. I responded in a civil manner. He _was_ gorgeous, but that was beside the point.

"Wanna go out--" Naruto began to ask

"No"

Naruto deadpanned, he looked at me with crazy puppydog eyes. It made me sick

"Even after yesterday?" He asked, hurt. "Admit it, you wanted that"

"I'm not going to go out with you, Naruto" I said, I wasn't going to hurt Sasuke's feelings anymore than I had when he found out I had kissed Naruto. It was too painful for me to see Sasuke like that

Especially when he just admitted he loved me.

And especially when I loved him back.

Naruto stared at me. "This is about Uchiha isn't it?" He asked.

I couldn't hurt more than one person. Especially when I liked both.

I nodded. My throat had closed up, and I couldn't speak. I didn't want to speak. I couldn't hurt anyone. That wasn't the type of person I was.

Naruto's blue eyes pierced my heart. He was cupid's arrow, and I was his target. I sighed; it was too early in the morning for love.

The bus stopped, and I hopped out. I walked slowly to my homeroom. If I loved him, why did I not want to see Sasuke.

I entered the room. Sasuke was in the same corner as yesterday. Today, he was wearing a black baseball cap, which made his eyes darker and more shadow-y than usual. He had his iPod on, and had is sketchbook open on his lap.

He was not in a mood to be bothered.

I sat down at the table. A few minutes later, Neji joined me.

Was this week "Be kind to Ino" week?

"Hello, Ino" Neji said, polite like he would be to a normal person.

"Cut the crap, Neji" I snapped. I had enough of Naruto, and I wasn't in the mood for Neji too.

Neji sighed, "News flash, Naruto likes you—A LOT—why don't you just go out with him?"

I looked over at Sasuke, he was looking at me now, his black eyes were painful to look at.

I spaced out, staring into his deep, pained, onyx eyes. I knew how he felt. I knew how I felt.

I loved him…

I could never have him…

School was long. But finally the last bell rang, and we were free to go. I tried to find Sasuke before sports started.

I spotted the black hat. He had it on all day.

"SASUKE!" I shouted across the campus. He didn't turn around. He kept on walking. "SASUKE!" I ran after him.

Someone blocked my view.

Naruto…

I sighed, "Yes, Naruto?" I tried to squeeze past him, but he was in the small doorway and could easily block me. I look past Naruto's over-inflated big head; Sasuke was out of site. I sighed again. "Naruto, I have to go to tennis practice!" I pushed past him.

Naruto followed me, and pulled my arm "Come on, Ino" he pulled me closer to him. "You don't always have to go to sports" I removed my wrist from his hand.

"Is that what your coach tells you?" I snapped, and I walked quickly to my homeroom. Ignoring Naruto's pleas.

I passed Naruto on my way out of homeroom. I had my racket with me, incase he tried something funny. The pink and purple metal sparkled in the sunlight. It was a year since I had bought it; it looked old now. The top was scratched, and the handle was worn away in many places. I had played tennis all summer, and I was number one singles on the team. The scratches on the racket shimmered even more than the racket itself, and silver where the pink and purple paint had chipped off was as bright as ever.

I walked across the street to my school's playing fields, and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I walked out onto the tennis courts. The hard concrete ground made the tennis courts ten degrees warmer than the rest of the playing fields. I groaned. Just then Temari made her way over to the court.

"Hey, Ino" She waved. I had suddenly become much more popular over the whole "Naruto kissed me" crap.

"Hi Temari" I grabbed a ball and stuck in my spandex and hopped onto the middle of the court. Temari, number three singles, followed suit on the other side of the net.

We rallied for a few minutes, before Temari spaced out, looking over at the benches outside of the tennis court gates.

Naruto was standing there… Figures…

"You're so hot when you play tennis" Naruto told me once practice was over.

"Go home, Naruto" I said in reply

I ignored the boy, forgetting we rode home together on the bus.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" I asked when he stopped at the bus stop with me.

"Am I supposed to fly home, or something?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

I sighed, "sorry, I forgot."

All the way home, Naruto leaned his head against my shoulder. I listened to music, ignoring whatever he told me.

I was home after twenty minutes, and I was rid of Naruto.

Or so I thought…

Halfway through my homework, the phone rang.

"It's for you, Ino!" my mom turned to me.

"Who is it?"

"Naruto, he wants to talk to you about going to a movie on Saturday" My mom sounded delighted. She'd heard of Naruto, and his obnoxious behaviors, how I hated him, and how he made my life a living hell.

She must be so proud that we're actually getting along now…

"I'm not home, mom," I told her. She nodded. "And I'm going to Sakura's house on Saturday" I made the random thing up in my head, knowing that Naruto would probably ask me why I turned him down again.

And maybe I _would_ go to Sakura's house this weekend. With Sasuke too, just to make sure we were still on good terms, even if we didn't end up friends.

That night, I drifted into a not so peaceful sleep. Thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke fighting crossed my mind again. And I tossed and turned until midnight, waking up every five minutes. Finally I took some of my mom's sleeping pills and drifted into a deep sleep with more thoughts of Sasuke and Naruto.

Life sucks when you're a teenager…

It really does…

**Well, chapter three is done, now to finish my homework…**

**Please review!**

**One question to ponder:**

_**In the next chapter (a month later) there is news of a dance. What's going to happen at the dance, and who is Ino going to go with?**_


	5. The Dance

**Skullz&Rozez- **_**Infatuated**_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. _

Why was it that, if I had never loved—or even liked—him before, I was completely infatuated with him now? Maybe it was his good looks; but personally, I think it was his attitude… InoxNaruto.

Chapter 4: The Dance 

It was October 8th, blue and yellow flyers were fluttering around school. There was a dance October 21st in the school gym. I couldn't say if I was excited or not. Ever since the first week of school, I hadn't been talking much with Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Life seemed to go on without them. I sat with Naruto at lunch, and Neji became my friend during homeroom. But no one could take the place of Sasuke and Sakura in my heart.

"Ino!" Neji waved his hand in front of my face. I was staring at my old table, Sakura and Hinata were conversing, and Sasuke was drawing. Truthfully I missed my old friends, but I didn't bring that up to anyone. "INO!" Neji shouted, smacking the side of my head.

I looked at him "What?"

"You were spacing out" Neji frowned,

"Like always" Naruto muttered, he was leaning on his hand. The bastard.

"Hey, Ino!" Naruto caught up to me in the hallway.

"Hi, Naru," I sighed; using the stupid nickname I gave him. Naruto held a piece of paper out for me to read. I sighed again. The school dance, of course.

"Are you going?" Naruto asked, I turned to look at him. I had done ballet as a young girl, but there's no way in hell I'm going to the school dance to grind with Naruto on the dance floor and have everyone look at us…

As if he could read my mind, Naruto spoke, "We don't have to dance, you know" Well, I don't know how it happened, but he finally got me to say yes.

So there I was, the night of the dance, dressed in a long pink dress, picked out by Temari (of course). I sighed as I got out of Naruto's father's car.

"You look beautiful," Naruto whispered in my ear. I wanted to punch him then and there, maybe in front of everyone watching us enter the gym. But part of me wanted to thank him, and tell him he looked great too. I did neither, deciding that would overall be best.

I closed my eyes as we entered, knowing how many people would be looking at us. The most popular guy in the class and his date, who _wouldn't_ be looking? I opened my eyes slowly as Naruto pulled me towards Neji and Temari who ended up going together. "

"Hey Naruto, Ino," Neji said, I opened my eyes and saw the familiar faces of Neji and Temari. I did a quick check, looking around at the rest of the gym. A couple of people were looking over at us, but not many.

I spotted Sakura and Sasuke in the far corner of the gym. I hadn't expected either of them would come, but I guess things changed since I left them. I wondered how good a time they were having, since last I checked, Sasuke and Sakura were only friends. But, as I said, things have changed…

_Listen to Your Heart_ started playing, I hadn't heard this song in a while, but I hummed along to the tune I knew so well. Naruto stood up, I knew what he wanted, and I knew I didn't want to do it. But Naruto pulled me up and onto the dance floor. We slow danced to the song, the whole way through. After that, a few other songs played and I found myself grinding with him

He was a good dancer, but it sickened me how he was letting me do this. I didn't want to do it, I wanted to be back with Sasuke, laughing over how stupid everyone on the dance floor looked, grinding together like a bunch of idiots. But at the same time, this is what I wanted, to be popular, to be with Naruto, and to be one of those idiots grinding on the dance floor.

I pulled away from Naruto after at least ten songs had played. I looked around the room. Sakura was sitting alone at the table she and Sasuke occupied. I knew where Sasuke was, I knew I had to talk to him, and I knew I had to go find him.

"I'll be right back, Naruto" I whispered in his ear. Naruto looked up at me,

"Where are you going, Ino?" He asked, I sighed and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm going to the bathroom to take care of _feminine things_ and if you would like to join me, be my guest" I said, hoping he wouldn't decide to go with me and wait outside the door like a dog.

"Okay," Naruto said, clearly grossed out. I smiled a little, thankful it was dark and my blonde boyfriend couldn't see me.

I ran as fast as I could in high heels down the main building hallway, finally reaching the stairs and climbing up to the third floor.

"Sasuke?" I called softly. This was the art department, I knew he would be here, because this was the place he felt most at home in the school. At our old school, the art department was our groups meeting place.

I didn't see my ex-best friend as I ran down the hallway. The 9th grade art room stopped me. I walked inside. I searched the shelves for Sasuke's artwork. It didn't take me long to find a stack of drawings that Sasuke drew.

I placed them all over the large table, and looked at them one by one. As I was putting them away, I noticed one I forgot. It was larger than all of the others, and by far the best. It was also all in black and white; it wasn't colored like all of the rest of them, unfinished, I guessed. I looked at the picture, in the picture was me, Sasuke, and Naruto, all drawn to the exact detail. I was in the center, Naruto on my right side, and Sasuke on my left. I was scrutinizing every detail when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"You weren't supposed to see that yet" Sasuke's voice said behind me.

"Sasuke!" I ran over to him and hugged him. He was so warm and my arms were so cold for lack of a dress with sleeves. "Sasuke, I missed you!" it was a silly thing to say, because he was always there in school, I just never talked to him.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed. He lead me back over to the table and sat down next to me. "It's not finished" he said, looking at the drawing.

"It's beautiful, Sasuke!" I whispered, not able to make my voice any louder. I looked into his black eyes. "What's the theme of it?" I asked, staring down at my drawn self.

"It's hard to explain," Sasuke sighed, "and it's a pretty long story"

"I'm not going anywhere." I reminded him, as I pressed my body against his to stay warm.

"Well, I would imaging your boyfriend back at the dance is missing you," Sasuke said, somewhat coolly.

"I'd rather be here with you, then down there grinding with him" I said, drowning in Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke smiled the smile I used to love. "So, tell me about the drawing" I said, smiling lightly as if I were high on something

"Okay, I'll tell you," Sasuke said at last. He picked up the picture and held it up to me. He pointed to my drawn-self. "See, you're in the center, because you're the center of my life" Sasuke explained, I looked up from the picture to him for only a second, but I swore I could see a dreamy 'I-love-you' expression playing on Sasuke's face. "It's in black and white because my life is in shades of gray right now. But, Naruto is on your right side because he's probably the right choice for you." Sasuke sighed,

"And you're on my left side because why?" I asked, pointing out the one part he forgot to explain.

"Because you left me for him" Sasuke sighed again. I looked into his eyes, and could see the tears in his eyes.

"But, Sasuke," I whined, nuzzling closer into his shirt. "I like you, a lot… More than you'd expect anyway!"

Sasuke shook his head, and wrapped his warm arms around my cold body. "But, Ino, you're with Naruto, and some crazy best friend isn't going to change that."

I pulled away "Naruto is just Naruto, there's noting special about him," I sighed. "He's just some obnoxious boy set on taking me out on dates."

"And hooking up with you in closets." Sasuke smirked.

"Gee how did you guess?" I said sarcastically, and then slapped his arm. "You're such a retard, Sasuke."

"Am I such a retard," Sasuke paused to watch my face for a minute. My eyes were glued to his as he brushed my bangs behind my ears. "If I do this?" And he kissed me, full on the lips.

I had never felt anything like I was feeling now. It was like a magical spell that brightened my world from monochromatic to bright colors. Sasuke smelled like fruit, freshly picked and waiting to be devoured; I was ready to take a bite. I pushed myself closer to him without breaking the kiss. I felt my hand touching his hair, stroking the soft black locks that were naturally spiked into a chicken-butt look.

The kiss was too nice, too sweet, too wonderful to break; but it ended, too soon of course, as Sasuke pulled away from me.

"Naruto's probably wondering where you are." Sasuke said quickly. "If he finds that you're with me, we could _both_ get in trouble…" Sasuke smirked for a second, and added, "But it's not like I'm not already on his bad list…"

**AURGH!!!! I never have enough to write about!!!!!!!!! But right now I'm suffering from writers block anyway, so be lucky that you even got a chapter!**

**And don't forget to review!!! .**


	6. Authors Note

Author's Note::

The next chapter of my beloved story, Infatuated will be coming soon. However, I've had soo much homework, and I've been writing some NaruSasu stories, that I've had no TIME to complete any chapters for Infatuated.

I hope that in the near future I will update, but for now… I'm sorry, there is no time

I love all of you!!

Rozez-n-Skullz


	7. Broken Hearts, and Stupid Lies

**Skullz&Rozez- **_**Infatuated**_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. _

Why was it that, if I had never loved—or even liked—him before, I was completely infatuated with him now? Maybe it was his good looks; but personally, I think it was his attitude… InoxNaruto.

**Chapter 5: Broken Hearts, and Stupid Lies**

I walked down the hallway, leaving Sasuke behind. I wouldn't have unless he told me to. I followed the long hallway down two flights of stairs, not once looking back to see if Sasuke followed me.

He wouldn't.

And I knew that, I knew he liked, maybe even loved, me; but he knew I liked, and maybe even loved, Naruto.

Everything was too complicated to remember. Why did I come here? Why did I go to find Sasuke? Everything was blurred, and I couldn't think straight for a long enough period of time to figure everything out.

Why did I even agree to go out with Naruto anyway?

It was all a lie, everything; my whole life I've been lying to myself. I thought my father would come back and fall in love with my mother again. She had told me he was only away on a 'vacation' and I'd thought he would come back, and greet me with warm hugs and watery kisses. But all he sent me were a few postcards and a tennis racket.

I was lying to myself when I agreed to go out with Naruto. Maybe it was for popularity. Didn't I always dream to be like all the other girls, flirting with boys and playing '7 minutes in heaven'? But it was such a lie, everything I did, maybe I didn't even want Naruto for who he was, maybe it was only because I wanted to prove to everyone that I had hooked up with him on the roof…

My footsteps were slow. It was almost painful to leave Sasuke back in the art room, but I couldn't turn back now. I couldn't go back to my old life, not after Naruto had interfered.

This was my new life now.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._

Nothing else was possible. This was the way it had to be.

As I entered the gym I saw Sakura, she was at the gym door, waiting for someone. Probably Sasuke, after all he _was_ her date. I decided to tell her where he was.

"Sakura," I said as I approached.

"INO!" Sakura shouted, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I've been looking for you!" she screeched. I was dumbfounded; I thought she had been looking for Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" she asked me, Sakura dragged me out of the gym, and up the stairs to the second floor. She shoved me gently into an empty classroom, one where the music could not be heard.

"I missed you," Sakura confessed.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Why didn't you talk to us?" She asked, "Just because you're going out with Naruto, doesn't mean we're not your friends!" Sakura seemed angry now; I slid my chair an inch farther away from her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," I said, tears flowing to my eyes again, but I didn't let them fall. "I tried, but it looked like you guys didn't want me anymore." I confessed, giving her a weak smile.

Sakura glared at me "you think we didn't _want_ to be your _friends_ just because you were dating _Naruto_?" she screeched. "Are you _insane_?" I shook my head.

"We were waiting for you to come back to us, to talk to us again!" Sakura continued, "But all you ever did was ignore us, you'd walk right past us!" Sakura continued screeching. I sighed.

"Calm down," I murmered.

"Calm down?" Sakura screeched, louder now, "_CALM DOWN?_ _You're telling me to calm down when all you ever do is make out with Naruto and ignore Sasuke, Hinata, and I_?"

I flinched. "Look, if you want to, I'll stop," I said, desperate for her to just shut up and see my point of view.

Like I said, my world was crashing to the ground.

But Sakura seemed to calm down enough; she smiled at me, "So on Monday you're going to eat lunch with us?" she asked.

"I'll try," I admitted, not sure if I could after a month of not talking to them.

I returned to the gym once more, this time with Sakura at my side. I quickly glanced around the room to find Naruto. He was sitting in a chair, bored. At least he wasn't dancing with another girl…

"Ino!" he shouted, spotting me and rushing over. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, girl things," I said casually, turning to Sakura, who snickered.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't take _that_ long to go to the bathroom." Naruto said, irritated. One thing was for certain; he didn't have too much patience. Naruto lead me over to the dance floor, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him and slow dancing to the tune of the song.

I pulled away, "Naruto," I sighed. He looked up at me. 

"Yes, Ino?"

"I…" I couldn't complete my sentence, "I… uh, um…" the song changed and we were now grinding to the song. I couldn't hear everything, but just enough to make out the fast-paced beat and Naruto's body against mine. I pushed away from him, the joy of dancing that close to a boy was over for me. It was hell.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Naruto asked me, he sounded hurt, but it was nothing in comparison to Sasuke…

"Naru…I" I murmured. I turned to face him; we had stopped dancing and were the only ones on the dance floor who were standing still. People were looking at us now, and not just freshmen. Everyone, freshmen through seniors were staring at us, wondering why we, the hottest 9th grade couple were not dancing.

"Naru… I, we're…" I was in a loss of words. "Put it this way," I closed my eyes and spoke slowly and softly, "I'm dumping you."

I twisted out of Naruto's grasp and my hair flew out and flicked him in the face. I sighed, and walked over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm glad that's over," I sighed, sitting down next to Sakura. Naruto was still standing in the middle of the dance floor, he glared at me and shouted,

"Fuck you, Ino," then, one would suspect the obvious, he would burst into tears and run out of the room. But he was Naruto, he didn't cry; but he _did_ run out of the room.

Sasuke smiled at me, "this will be a night he'll never forget," Sasuke sighed, I nodded,

"Defiantly," I smiled back at Sasuke.

"So, uh… wanna dance?"

I looked at Sasuke. He had never really _liked_ dancing, nor had I seen him dancing with Sakura. But now asking me? This was just like a never ending freak show…

**YES!!!! Finally a new chapter!! Now I have to start on the next one for all of you earth monkeys who can't **_**stand**_** not having a new chapter in the next few **_**days**_

**Remember:: REVIEWS MEAN MORE CHAPTERS.**


End file.
